<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten Minute Time Lord Drabbles by dragonwings948</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511785">Ten Minute Time Lord Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948'>dragonwings948</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Cute, Fear, Friendship, Fun, Humor, Meddling TARDIS, New Earth, Parallel Universes, Pizza, Randomness, Sheep, Shopping, Squabbling, TARDIS Rooms, Tea, Teasing, Time War (Doctor Who), Writing Exercise, what do i tag this as??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:23:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random quick short stories for every Doctor, One through Thirteen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adric &amp; Fifth Doctor &amp; Tegan Jovanka &amp; Nyssa of Traken, Eleventh Doctor &amp; Amy Pond &amp; Rory Williams, Fourth Doctor &amp; Sarah Jane Smith, Ian Chesterton &amp; Barbara Wright, Ninth Doctor &amp; Rose Tyler, Peri Brown &amp; Sixth Doctor, Second Doctor &amp; Jamie McCrimmon, Seventh Doctor &amp; Ace McShane, Tenth Doctor &amp; Donna Noble, The Doctor &amp; The Doctor's TARDIS, Third Doctor &amp; Jo Grant, Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Yasmin Khan &amp; Graham O'Brien &amp; Ryan Sinclair, Twelfth Doctor &amp; Clara Oswin Oswald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Newspaper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One day I wanted to do a fun writing exercise, so I found a random word generator, got a different random word prompt for every Doctor, and gave myself ten minutes to write and edit a short story for each one! The chapters will come up pretty fast because they’re all already written. :) Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian stepped cautiously out of the TARDIS. He hardly dared to hope that what the Doctor said was true: they were back in London, 1963, his own time. </p><p>Yet, as he stepped out, everything seemed to be in order. They were in an alley, so there wasn’t much to go on, but a car went by and it was a model he recognised. </p><p>Ian felt a hand on his arm. “Are we really there?” came Barbara’s voice. </p><p>Ian stepped forward to allow her room. He inhaled a deep breath. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but something felt…off. Still, he couldn’t justify that hypothesis. The evidence of his own eyes told him that they were back. </p><p>“I’m not sure,” he decided on. </p><p>“Chesterton! Come look at this!” </p><p>Ian turned around to see the Doctor beside the TARDIS, clutching a newspaper in his hands. Ian rushed to his side and grinned at the date at the top. “It is the right time!” he exclaimed with a laugh. He looked over at Barbara. “Barbara, come see!” </p><p>“No, my boy, look!” The Doctor stabbed his finger at a picture on the front, and Ian froze. </p><p>“No,” Ian breathed, taking the paper into his own hands. “That can’t be right.” </p><p>“What?” Barbara asked, looking over Ian’s shoulder. </p><p>Ian stared at a picture of some sort of zeppelin on the front page, accompanied by an article talking about how it would soon become the foremost mode of travel. </p><p>“But it’s…our time. London,” Ian said, hopelessly confused. “Have we done something wrong? Has history changed?” </p><p>“An alternate universe,” the Doctor muttered. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sandwich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, as soon as I saw the word “sandwich” I immediately thought of Three, and then I couldn’t resist pitting Two and Three against each other because I love their pettiness XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good lord, not again.” </p><p>The Doctor barely registered the Brigadier’s voice as he stared down his frilly, curly-haired self. </p><p>“Why are <em>you</em> here?” he asked the future Doctor. Jamie emerged from the TARDIS behind him, looking around in wonder.</p><p>“You’re the one who’s in <em>my</em> laboratory,” he countered. But his eyes focused on Jamie and he smiled. His features softened.</p><p>“Jamie. It’s good to see you, at least.” </p><p>The Brigadier harrumphed. “Doctor—whichever one of you—can you please explain what’s going on? It’s not that Omega chap again, is it?” </p><p>The Doctor smiled at the Brigadier. “My dear Brigadier, everything is perfectly fine. Only this...” He gestured to his future incarnation. “...buffoon has been doing something to remotely tamper with my TARDIS navigation system.” </p><p>The frilly Doctor looked so affronted he couldn’t even speak. </p><p>The Doctor spied a plate on the table. “Oh, is that a sandwich? Thank you.” He reached for it, but the old frilly one slapped his hand away. The Doctor frowned at him. </p><p>The Brigadier sighed. He patted Jamie on the back and guided him toward the door. “Come on, Mr. McCrimmon. We’d better leave them to it.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, can’t we follow them in Bessie, Doctor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jo looked over at him hopefully. With the Brigadier and most of the soldiers responding to a report of a strange sighting, she was left at UNIT headquarters watching the Doctor work, having no clue what his scientific rambling meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I’m rather busy, my dear,” he muttered, barely moving his mouth to reply as he studied some sort of roundish pink crystal through a pair of rather odd-looking spectacles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jo huffed and crossed her arms, plopping herself down on a stool. Some days with the Doctor were beyond amazing, but then came days like today when he was intent on staying cooped up in his lab to finish some scientific gadget or other, and she was never able to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did Jo notice the Doctor studying her in a rare moment of distraction from his crystal. He could easily read the poor girl’s disappointment. Seemingly out of nowhere he recalled a time, long ago, when he had resented being locked inside a classroom rather than roaming free, exploring Gallifrey and the wide open universe. He smiled. The more he spent time with Jo, the more he realised that she was so much like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor sighed and slipped off his spectacles. “There’s no need to follow the Brigadier; I’m sure that what he went after is nothing more than random space junk. How about a ride through the countryside?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Jo Grant grinned up at him, they both felt a mutual sense of happiness and belonging. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Doctor whistled idly as he pushed open the TARDIS doors. He poked his head out cautiously, half-expecting something to shoot at him with the way his luck had been going lately. However, he heard various excited voices calling out to each other with an undercurrent of casual conversation. He realised the voices were coming from below and noticed that the TARDIS had landed on top of a building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing his hat firmly down on his head, the Doctor leaned over the edge of the building and saw a market down below. He beamed. “It’s all right, Sarah!” he called. “How would you like to do a bit of shopping?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shopping?” Sarah rushed out of the TARDIS with a smile. Her expression quickly turned to admiration as she took in the yellow sky and blue-hued clouds. “Where are we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve no idea. Close that door behind you,” he added as he walked around the TARDIS and found a staircase leading down to the ground. He heard Sarah’s footsteps behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What sort of things are they selling?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor stopped as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked both ways and realised that only one sort of item was for sale in the market. “Hats!” he said. His grin stretched wider as he noticed that every lifeform walking about was wearing some sort of hat on their heads. He turned around and looked Sarah up and down. “And we’d best get you one.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the first stall in sight. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tea?” Adric asked, staring at the teapot like it was some strange alien. “What’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor blinked and paused in the middle of pouring his own cup. “Well, it’s…” Adric watched him expectantly, all innocence. “It’s sort of like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a famous Earth drink,” said Nyssa, sipping from her own cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adric lifted his cup to his eyes and stared at its contents. “Vital to the survival of humans?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor set down the teapot and inhaled the warm, comforting scent of tea. “Some would say so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this tea.” Tegan pulled a face after taking a sip. “It’s too strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I </span>
  </em>
  <span>think it’s fine,” said Adric, casting a challenging stare at Tegan over the brim of his cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tegan huffed. “You don’t even know what a proper cup of tea tastes like! Look, Doctor,” she continued, turning to the time lord, “why’d you call us in here, anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor sat back in his chair and surveyed the three very different pairs of eyes looking to him for an explanation. “We all had quite a trying time in Castrovalva. Everything has happened so quickly, and I thought we could take a bit of time to really become acquainted with each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adric and Tegan both frowned, one looking a little puzzled and the other annoyed, while Nyssa nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And is tea always made at gatherings like this?” asked Adric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor smiled. “If the leader of the gathering has any taste at all, then yes, I’d say so.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Purring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Peri saw when she walked out of the TARDIS was a cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sat primly, staring up at her with wide green eyes. It let out a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>meow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>like it was asking a question. Peri bent down and held out her hand, but the cat hissed and backed away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hello to you too,” Peri  muttered. “Hey Doctor,” she added, louder, “are you sure we haven’t landed on Earth again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite sure.” The TARDIS door shut and a moment later the Doctor was at her side. “Can’t you smell the difference?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peri wrinkled her nose. “It just smells like garbage to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat uttered a more plaintive cry and crept closer once again. The Doctor’s eyes lit up and he crouched down, reaching out toward the feline. “Hello there,” he said as if he were talking to a person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, Doctor, he’s not too…” But before Peri could continue, the cat nudged its head against the Doctor’s hand. The Doctor, smiling and murmuring words of comfort, stroked its back. The cat purred gleefully as it arched into the Doctor’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peri knelt down next to the Doctor. The cat eyed her with suspicion. “How’d you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple. I speak cat.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Gondola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Professor. Are you sure it’s safe?” Ace examined a rusty gondola--charged with the task of holding them thousands of feet above the ground--and found she didn’t trust it in the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ace,” the Doctor admonished, putting an arm around her shoulders, “would I allow you to get on if I didn’t think it was safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She considered telling him that he had put her in danger more times than she could count, but decided against it. “Well...no. Suppose not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were ushered into the awaiting gondola and seated across from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace couldn’t help but think that this would be the perfect place to spring a trap. There was nowhere to go, and the treetops were so far beneath them that any means of escape would mean certain death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful view, isn’t it?” The Doctor reclined back in his seat, smiling as he gazed out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace couldn’t quite appreciate it in the same light. “Yeah,” she muttered. “Beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor gave her a sideways glance. “I thought you weren’t scared of anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace sat up straighter, brought back to the present at the sound of his implication. “I’m not scared! Who said I was?” Realising she had spoken a little too quickly, she slumped back in her seat and added, “I just don’t trust this creaky old thing, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor stood, making the gondola wobble. Ace’s heart dropped into her stomach. As the Doctor took a seat beside her, the capsule regained its balance. “Ace…” he began, but just then a strong gust of wind pushed the gondola to one side. The gale burst through the vents in the gondola and swept the hat right off the Doctor’s head. He uttered a cry and slammed his hat back down, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were saying?” Ace asked smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor frowned at her and cast a furtive glance out the window. “I’m beginning to have doubts myself.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sheep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At the top of the first draft of this story I just wrote "SHEEP!" I've been slightly obsessed with them ever since I went to England last summer XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Doctor opened the TARDIS door onto a green field and a terrible smell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>White sheep lazed in the grass, not even giving the TARDIS a second glance. One of them bleated at the Doctor like an afterthought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow, this isn’t quite what I thought New Earth would be like,” the Doctor muttered to himself. But he wandered out anyway, watching where he stepped. “Then again, I shouldn’t be surprised. At one point in time, there are more sheep than people on the Earth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lamb gazed up at him and the Doctor knelt down beside it, whispering like he was imparting some great secret. “That was before the Woolly Rebellion. Nasty business.” He reached out slowly and stroked the lamb’s soft head. “But this is a new planet. A new start; even for the sheep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor stood to his feet and sighed. The wind lightly tossed his hair and carried a different, more pleasant scent to his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that apple?” He sniffed, followed his nose, and bent over to pluck a few blades of grass. He smiled as he eyed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humans,” he said softly, gazing out at the beginning of a brand new world. “Always finding the most beautiful places.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“I’m done,” he declared to no one in particular. Done with war, done with manipulation, done with compromising who he was. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Done. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’re taking a trip, Old Girl,” the man who had once called himself Doctor announced as he managed the controls. “I need a holiday.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Because every time he closed his eyes he saw burning. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What about the Eye of Orion? Space Florida? I could spend months exploring the depths of Atlantis IV. What do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The TARDIS remained condemningly silent. She never approved when he tried to run away from his problems. Well, except for the first time…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He huffed. As he tried to think of more places he could visit to forget about it all, his mind went blank. Instead, visions of destruction filled his head. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It had to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He sighed, slumping against the console. “All right, I know I have to go back. I have to figure out a way to end this war. I just need a place to rest for a day or two.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The console lit up on its own. Controls managed themselves as the TARDIS launched into the vortex, heading for who knew where. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The man who felt more like the Doctor than he had in a long time smiled. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Puppies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my god!” </p><p>The exclamation turned the Doctor’s head towards his blonde-haired companion. She was staring gleefully into the window of a shop at a collection of small, blue-spotted Talliforian puppies.</p><p>The Doctor joined her at the window and grinned at the tiny animals, small enough to fit into the palm of your hand. “Hello, there!” he said with a grin. </p><p>The puppies’ purple tongues hung out of their mouths as they offered lopsided grins to their admirers. </p><p>“They’re adorable,” Rose murmured. </p><p>“I know what you’re thinking, and no, we can’t keep one.” The Doctor glanced sideways at Rose. </p><p>Rose sighed. “I know.” She paused. “Mum never let me have a pet growing up.” </p><p>The Doctor chuckled. Somehow, he couldn’t see Jackie Tyler chasing after a dog on a leash.  </p><p>“Come on,” he said, grabbing her hand and tugging her along. “Plenty more to see!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Strawberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need to write Ten and Donna more often XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am <em>not</em> eating a blue strawberry!” Donna crossed her arms and frowned at the Doctor as he plucked one that looked ripe and popped it into his mouth, tossing the leafy top aside. Donna’s nose wrinkled in disgust. </p><p>“It’s good!” the Doctor protested. He swallowed and gestured to the tall green bush beside him. “This is a delicacy on this planet. This bush is one of only <em>ten</em> in this entire galaxy, and you’re not going to try one of its fruits?” </p><p>“No,” she said simply. “I’m not.” </p><p>The Doctor raised his eyebrows and gestured to himself. “I ate one and I’m still alive. Doesn’t convince you?” </p><p>Donna shook her head. “Nope. Look, I’ll pet a giant rhino-snake thing, watch a star about to go supernova, take a ride on an alien train, but you’re not going to get me to eat a strawberry that’s blue.” </p><p>The Doctor sighed. “Oh, have it your way.” His mind caught up to what she had said. “Train,” he murmured. “Donna, you’re brilliant!” He grinned at her and dragged her into the TARDIS. “Come on!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Amy Pond couldn’t find a single thing to eat in the TARDIS. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The kitchen’s fully stocked,” the Doctor had told her, and yet all she had been able to find were strangely inedible looking goops and globs of things that didn’t remotely resemble food. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Still nothing?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amy pulled open the fridge and recoiled. “Nope!” she called, looking over at Rory. “I’m starting to wonder if the Doctor’s been lying to us when he says he eats the same kind of food we do.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Or maybe it’s the ship’s idea of a joke?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amy frowned at him. “It’s a ship, Rory.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if summoned by the derogatory statement, the Doctor rushed into the kitchen, his arms waving about. “I’ve told you, Pond, it’s not just a ship. It’s my TARDIS!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Doctor!” Amy breathed with relief. “We can’t find anything to eat.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Unless you call this food,” Rory added, holding up something that vaguely resembled a sandwich with bright red slices of something inside. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course there are things to eat!” He threw open the freezer and pulled out a box of frozen fish fingers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amy beat her head into her palm. The Doctor reached into a cupboard and pulled out powdered custard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think I’ll take the sandwich,” Rory said. </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are you smiling so much? Did something happen I don’t know about? Did you find another boyfriend?” </p><p>“No!” Clara said, pretending like the word ‘boyfriend’ didn’t still bring back painful memories of Danny. “It’s summer!” She danced towards the console and let her fingers run over the controls. “No school! Just me, you, the TARDIS, and the universe.” </p><p>Clara could have sworn she saw the shadow of a smile play across the Doctor’s lips. </p><p>“So…no more dropping you off at school? No more saying you can’t go on another trip because you need to get some rest before you teach?” </p><p>Clara grinned. “Nope!” She finally reached him and nudged her shoulder against his arm. “So, where are you taking me?” </p><p>The Doctor smiled down at her, a childish eagerness shining in his eyes. “Let’s make a list.” </p><p>Clara frowned. “A list? That sounds very…not you.” </p><p>“A list of every place we want to go. That way, we won’t miss anything.” His fingers began playing across the controls, jiggling and pushing and pulling as if he were a master musician fine tuning his favourite instrument. “We’ll start with Space Florida…” </p><p>“Rome!” Clara added. </p><p>“Florana!” </p><p>Clara laughed, and added more to the list, believing that her time with the Doctor was as infinite as all the places they could choose to go. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I don’t know if any of you were a part of this or remember it, but before S11 came out they released a teaser with each one of the TARDIS fam experiencing time slowing down for a second and finding that something weird had happened (insinuating that the Doctor was sort of mysteriously meddling; it’s hard to explain if you haven’t seen it XD). Anyway, in Yaz’s scene she was hanging out with some friends and ran out of pizza. Then time slowed down for her, and when it passed, she looked down and the pizza box was full again. So the fandom went insane about Thirteen and pizza for some reason, and I’m glad to say I was 100% on that train, and even drew a comic about Thirteen landing the TARDIS in front of a pizza place and exclaiming, “Brilliant!” </p><p>Long story short, I couldn’t believe it when I got the word “pizza” for Thirteen! I absolutely died laughing, and this is the result. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can we do that? Seriously?” Yaz looked between the Doctor and Ryan doubtfully. </p><p>“Of course we can! Why not?” The Doctor looked at her with her eyebrows raised. </p><p>“You’re telling me,” Graham said, “that there’s an intergalactic pizza delivery service?” </p><p>The Doctor scoffed. “No, Graham, that would be ridiculous. But in this galaxy, there happens to be a <em>galactic</em> pizza delivery service.” She held out her hand to Ryan as Graham shook his head. “Phone, please.” </p><p>Ryan slowly pulled his phone from his pocket. “Promise not to do anything weird with it?” </p><p>The Doctor nodded. “Promise.” </p><p>He dropped it in her hand, and she immediately whipped out her sonic and aimed it at his phone. </p><p>“Wha—?” Ryan spread his arms. </p><p>“Relax, Ryan! Only giving you universal roaming.” She intently tapped in something on the phone, then brought it to her ear.</p><p>“Hi! I’d like to order delivery.” She then rattled off a string of numbers, which Yaz recognised as coordinates. Suddenly the Doctor’s eyes went wide and she looked at all three of them. “What kind of pizzas are we getting?” </p><p>“Pepperoni!”</p><p>“Sausage!” </p><p>“Veggie!” </p><p>All three were yelled simultaneously. The Doctor frowned, then said, “One pineapple pizza, please!” </p><p>All three of her friends groaned. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THIRTEEN LOVES PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA, FIGHT ME! XD</p><p>Anyway, thank you guys so much for all the love for this fic!! Writing all the Doctors was super fun; maybe I’ll do some more stuff like this in the future, because you all seem to enjoy it! And perhaps I’ll try to do different companions too to challenge myself a bit. Thank you guys so much!! ^-^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>